Discípulos
by Kannaby
Summary: Ellos ya habían tenido Sensei's, pero era tiempo de que el equipo 7 tuviera a sus propios alumnos. *-Hiatus-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) bueno para empezar advierto que no he terminado el anime así que si cierta persona estaba muerta y en esta historia aparece más que viva ya saben porque fue xD lo otro es la aparición de 3 Oc's.**

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora a leer. Espero les guste y dejen review.**

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

-:::-:::-

_A las plantas las endereza el cultivo; a los hombres, la educación._

_ Jean J. Barthélemy._

_-:::-:::-_

_._

_._

_._

No había pasado mucho desde que la guerra había terminado, muchos aún pensaban que estaban en el campo de batalla, por lo cuál todavía se sentían nerviosos. Aún así las cosas mejoraban con rapidez, Naruto y Sakura ahora estaban más felices, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y a pesar de las bajas ocurridas durante la guerra, ya se sentían tranquilos, su amigo estaba con ellos.

Ahora el trío se encontraba comiendo en el Ichiraku, al parecer ya tenían la costumbre de reunirse casi todo los días a comer, sin importar si era muy tarde o muy temprano, eso no era problema para Naruto, siempre lograba convencerlos.

— ¡Quiero otro! —dijo Naruto terminando su décimo plato.

— ¿No crees que ya comiste muchos? —preguntó Sakura— Luego te sentirás mal.

— Déjalo Sakura, por más que coma no se llenará nunca —al respecto el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente siguió comiendo su ramen.

— Pero Sasuke...

— Sakura no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que Naruto es Naruto.

— Lady Tsunade —dijo Sakura al momento que la nombrada entraba y se sentaba junto a ellos— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— ¿Viene a comer ramen abuela?

— No Naruto, vengo por trabajo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Sasuke.

— Después de la guerra quedaron muchos niños huérfanos, ahora mismo Shizune se está encargando de eso, tiene varias unidades a su cargo para poder ubicarlos.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? —comentó Sasuke.

— Tengo una tarea para ustedes —Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, a Sakura le entró la curiosidad y Sasuke arqueó una ceja— Creo que ya es momento de que ustedes tengan a sus propios estudiantes a su cargo —aclaró levantándose.

— ¿Está diciendo qué...

— Exactamente eso Naruto, pasen por mi oficina mañana.

— Pero... ¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó Sasuke.

— En mi opinión son los más indicados, estos niños son... _especiales _—salió del lugar.

— ¿Ella dijo indicados? —decía Naruto pensativo— ¿A qué creen que se refiera?

— No lo sé, pero nos enteraremos mañana —respondió Sakura.

Durante toda la tarde el equipo 7 continuó en el restaurante hablando de lo mismo, el asunto de la Hokage. Cada uno sentía algo diferente, pero sin cambiar nunca el motivo; Sakura intentaba pensar en que clase de personas serían aquellos alumnos; Sasuke pensaba en su hermano y en que, tal vez, tener a alguien menor a su cargo sería algo parecido a lo que Itachi sentía con él, _su relación de hermanos_, sólo que esta vez, él sería el mayor; Naruto por su parte, ya se imaginaba transmitiendo sus enseñanzas de jutsu sexy. La noche no fue una de sus preocupaciones, rápidamente se durmieron.

Era temprano en la mañana y ya dos de los tres sujetos estaban en la mansión de la Hokage, exactamente en la entrada de su oficina.

— ¿Dónde rayos estará? —preguntaba Sakura con una venita en su frente.

— Tsk —fue lo único que salió del Uchiha. Él estaba emocionado con esto, claro que no lo iba a admitir, y justo ahora Naruto no aparecía. La Hokage los quería a los tres juntos para poder dar inicio y claro, el condenado rubio andaba en quién sabe dónde.

— Ya llegué —decía alguien corriendo en dirección a ellos— Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

Sakura, que estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda a Naruto, fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

— Ya no importa, entremos —sugirió sin esperar respuesta— Naruto ya está aquí —comentó abriendo la puerta.

— Entonces, les presentaré a sus alumnos. Shizune, ve a buscarlos.

La nombrada asintió y obedeció.

— Mientras —comenzó a decir Tsunade— Les explicaré un poco su tarea —todos prestaron atención— Cada uno tendrá un alumno...

— Espere ¿No serán tres? —interrumpió Naruto.

— No, en este caso será más sencillo para ustedes si sólo es uno, como les dije ayer ellos son especiales.

— ¿A qué se refiere con "especiales" abuela? —preguntó Naruto acentuando las comillas.

La Hokage respiró hondo. No le gustaba ser interrumpida, pero ellos tenían muchas dudas.

— Ya entenderán por qué —el rubio estaba a punto de interrumpir una vez más pero Sasuke lo detuvo, ella notó eso— _Al parecer le ha interesado_ —pensó complacida— Bueno, para continuar...

Alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó la Senju ya harta de las interrupciones.

— Lady Tsunade ellos dicen que no quieren venir —informó Shizune entrando tímidamente, a la vez que se escondía tras la puerta— Q-quieren que vaya usted.

Tsunade suspiró.

— _Malditos críos desobedientes _—pensaba— Síganme —indicó a lo cual obedecieron.

Luego de caminar por unos pasillos y pasar varias habitaciones, se detuvieron en una en particular.

— Es aquí —dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban emocionados por ver a sus nuevos estudiantes, aún así se mantuvieron al margen, esperando a que la Hokage les diera luz verde para entrar. Primero entraron las mujeres y ellos les siguieron.

Cuando la Hokage entró lo primero que hizo fue transmitir su furia a través de su mirada hacia los niños, quiénes en seguida entendieron el por qué de su enojo, ya era costumbre pero igual le seguía molestando que la desobedecieran.

— Ellos serán sus alumnos.

Dentro del cuarto se podían divisar tres niños, dos eran hembras; la primera sentada en el borde de la ventana, la segunda recostada en el sofá, y por último, el varón, que se encontraba sentado encima de un escritorio. ¡Esperen! ¿Sólo un varón? era más que obvio que ambos ninjas querían un chico como estudiante y con sólo uno ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Partirlo a la mitad? claro que no, él primero en escogerlo sería su sensei.

La Hokage ya sabía muy bien como repartiría a los chicos. Y mientras el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se lanzaban miradas de odio. Cada uno diciendo ¡Es mío! ¡No, es mío! los planes de cada uno sólo se adaptarían bien si su alumno era un chico.

Sakura no estaba tan preocupada por el sexo de su estudiante, ella sólo quería ser una buena maestra, mientras hiciera eso lo demás no importaría.

— Bien, ahora —Tsunade se ganó la atención de todos — Les informaré quién será su alumno a cada uno.

Ambos chicos se tensaron, ella los escogería, lo cual significaba que ellos no podrían hacer nada.

— Kasai —llamó a la chica que estaba recostada en el sofá.

La chica se levantó y se posicionó al lado de la Senju. Presentaba un cabello negro y largo, recogido en una cola alta, ojos color rojo, flequillo desviado hacia el lado izquierdo, y un pequeño mechón de cabello enmarcando el lado derecho. Una chica que se veía decidida.

— Él es Sasuke Uchiha y será tu sensei —señaló al chico.

Sasuke se quedó mudo ¿Era en serio? ¿El idiota de Naruto sería quién se quedara con el único varón escogible? tenía que ser una broma. Ahora debía entrenar a una frágil chica en lugar de a un macho como él.

Naruto rió internamente como a la vez se burlaba del chico Uchiha, esta vez él había sido el afortunado y Sasuke no se quedaría con la gloria.

Kasai lo miró de reojo, más no dijo nada. Se limitó a soltar un "Hola" del cual se podría dudar como saludo.

— Yuki —llamó al chico.

Un niño castaño claro, cabello con estilo despeinado y ojos color miel. Adorable a la vista.

Naruto, con su enorme sonrisa, se dirigió a buscar lo que, según él, ya era suyo, pero...

— Ella es Sakura Haruno y será tu sensei.

¿Sakura? cuestionaron mentalmente tanto Naruto como Sasuke, quién adornó su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante. Por su parte, el rubio casi se cae al oír eso, eso significaba que, negó al pensar aquello ¿Cómo le enseñas jutsu sexy a una niña?

— Hola Yuki —saludó Sakura poniéndose a su altura. El chico sólo atinó a regalarle una sonrisa a la cual Sakura correspondió.

— Enana —dijo la Hokage.

— No me llames así —reclamó la chiquilla desde la ventana.

— Entonces dime tu nombre —la niña hizo un puchero y se decidió por no contestar, Tsunade suspiró— Naruto ella será tu alumna —volteó a mirarla— Pero no nos ha querido decir su nombre.

— Está bien, abuela —no claro que no estaba bien— Bueno soy Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó acercándose a la chica sin nombre.

Era una niña con cabello entre naranja y marrón, un tono bonito, largo hasta más abajo de los hombros y con una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás sujetada con una cinta rosa, ojos marrones, flequillo que cubría casi toda su frente, a excepción de algunas partes y dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Tenía un aspecto dulce.

— Hola —saludó la pequeña.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar respuesta.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —soltó y ella evitó su mirada lo cual lo confundió.

— Bueno ya se han conocido —dijo Tsunade— Ahora quiero que empiecen con lo acordado —ordenó— Ustedes les enseñarán lo básico a estos niños y yo les haré un pequeño examen de revisión cuando lo crea necesario, por ahora será mejor que se preparen.

Ya era tiempo, desde ese momento se convertirían en senseis y no cabe duda de que cada uno iba a poner todos sus esfuerzos en aquello. El principio había sido duro, su encuentro no fue de lo más agradable, pero de ahora en adelante estarían preparados para lo que viniera.

— _Mi propio estudiante _—pensó Sasuke.

— _El momento para transmitir mis conocimientos _—se decía Sakura.

— _Tiempo para ser sensei_—sonreía Naruto.

_¡No lo desaprovecharé!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada un saludo y gracias a quiénes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia :3**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y dejen review :D**

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

-:::-:::-

_Un maestro es una brújula que activa los imanes de la curiosidad, el conocimiento y la sabiduría en los alumnos._

_Ever Garrison._

_-:::-:::-_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto y su alumna se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, como la Hokage lo había dicho era mejor iniciar ahora. El rubio suspiró, lugares como ese le traían recuerdos, miró a la niña, no era el momento de pensar en aquello, debían comenzar.

— _¿Qué podría enseñarle primero? _—pensaba el nuevo sensei. A pesar de querer dar inicio no sabía con qué empezar. Un sensei único.

La castaña inspeccionaba el lugar, era lindo a su parecer, comenzó a corretearlo. Miraba flores y las recogía, las dejó en cuanto un árbol le llamó la atención e intentó treparlo.

— Auch —se quejó cuando cayó de cabeza al suelo.

— Oye ¿Estás bien...? —preguntó acercándosele e intentando llamarla de alguna forma, pero su nombre era un misterio. Ayudó a que se levantara.

— Si, pero me caí del árbol —dijo limpiándose la ropa.

— _Se cayó del árbol _ —repitió Naruto mentalmente — _Ya sé que enseñarle _—sonrió— Creo que primero deberías aprender a moldear chakra.

— ¿Moldear chakra? ¿Eso para que serviría?

Naruto señaló el árbol.

— Cuando aprendas podrás treparlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Justo así.

Naruto empleó su chakra y caminó por el tronco del árbol. La niña se sorprendió, quería aprender a hacer eso. Miró detenidamente el árbol.

— Está bien, dime como hacerlo, Naruto.

El chico hizo una mueca ante aquello, lo había llamado por su nombre, era su sensei y debía referirse a él como tal.

— De acuerdo pero... Al menos dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —soltó con una mano tras su cabeza.

— No —cortó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó molesto.

— El día en que te diga mi nombre será el día en el que te considere mi sensei —sentenció la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto se quedó observádola, no estaba enterado de lo que había pasado aquella niña como para que tuviera aquél grado de desconfianza. Supuso que seguir con eso sólo traería más problemas a su relación, dejarlo hasta ahí sería lo mejor, recién estaban comenzando así que tendría tiempo suficiente para ganarse su confianza.

Suspiró. _Kakashi-sensei no la tuvo tan difícil con nosotros_. Pensó.

— Primero tienes que saber como moldear tu chakra...

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en otro campo de entrenamiento, Kasai no le decía nada al Uchiha y eso lo incomodaba. Ya habían realizado varios ejercicios básicos para entrenar con respecto a su chakra, la chiquilla prestaba atención y, aunque le costaba mucho, estaba aprendiendo, claro que aún no estaba acta para subir árboles o caminar sobre el agua pero iba por buen camino.

Llevaban cierto tiempo en eso y ella ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo, quería que Sasuke le enseñara algo más pero él se negaba.

— Ya estoy harta de esto —se quejó una vez más.

— Que pena porque seguiremos hasta que lo hagas bien —dijo Sasuke firme.

— No quiero seguir con esto —Kasai dejó de realizar los ejercicios.

— No he dicho que pares.

— Enséñame otra cosa.

— No.

— Esto ya es un fastidio, Sasuke —comentó Kasai en tono bajo.

Sasuke la miró enojado.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

— Es tu nombre —dijo ella restándole importancia al hecho.

— Tienes que llamarme sensei.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó más enojado.

— Porque yo no confío en ti —respondió con una mirada decidida.

Tsk. Ella se estaba volviendo una molestia, le recordaba a cierta chica de su mismo equipo. ¿Qué caso tenía hacer que las cosas fueran más difíciles? si ella quería apreder debía cooperar y no es que el Uchiha tuviera mucha paciencia. Tendría que poner de su parte desde el inicio, aunque era obvio que eso ya estaba más que dicho.

Kasai era buena estudiante, pero la relación de ambos no era la mejor y no parecía querer mejorar.

— Te tendrás que aguantar —sentenció Sasuke.

Kasai dejó de mirarlo, se sentó sobre las raíces de un árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ahora que haces? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

— Ya estoy cansada —respodió observando una flor a su lado, la cual tocó con su mano levemente.

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó bajo la sombra de otro árbol, uno que estaba justo frente a el de Kasai. Nada mejor que un descanso para dejar enfríar un poco el ambiente.

— Seguro que a los otros les va mejor —dijo Sasuke para si mismo.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! —decía Sakura corriendo de allá para acá— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Si la Haruno hubiera sabido que con sólo darse la vuelta Yuki desaparecería, nunca le hubiese quitado el ojo de encima. Saltaba de techo en techo intentando ubicarlo. Si Tsunade se enteraba de que había perdido al chico el primer día, seguro la mataría, la reviviría y la volvería a matar ¡Maldición! ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le haría, aunque eso seguro estaba bastante cerca.

Comenzó a adentrarse en un bosque, quizás ni estuviera allí, pero había que tratar. Sintió un chakra conocido, era él, aunque ahora se sentía más fuerte que antes. Se acercó trantando de evitar hacer ruidos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para divisar al chico, se enojó, si era Yuki, quiso salir y darle el regaño de su vida por haberse escapado, pero no lo hizo. Algo estaba haciendo, algo extraño.

Todas las hojas a su alrededor, de Yuki, estaban flotando. Era como si la gravedad no les afectara, como si se hubieran detenido. Sakura tuvo una sensación extraña, eso lo estaba haciendo él y ella no sabía como.

Tenía muchas dudas ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿La Hokage estaría enterada? ¿Las otras dos también podrían? y sobretodo...

— _¿Quiénes son estos niños?_

* * *

— ¿Cómo cree que les esté yendo? —preguntó Shizune.

Tsunade sonrió.

— Deben estar conociendo a sus alumnos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

-:::-:::-

_El maestro que intenta enseñar sin inspirar en el alumno el deseo de aprender está tratando de forjar un hierro frío._

_Horace Mann_

-:::-:::-

.

.

.

— ¿Ya lo sabes verdad? —preguntó Tsunade.

— Si —respondió Sakura.

— Veo que te ha sorprendido —continuó la Hokage con una sonrisa.

— Kekkei Genkai.

Tsunade rió.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

— Supuse que se darían cuenta.

— Aún así... —Sakura tomó aire— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —la Senju asintió— ¿Las otras dos niñas también pueden hacer esto?

El semblante de Tsunade cambió a serio.

FLASHBACK.

Sakura miraba atónita la escena y, sin querer, pisó una ramita haciendo que Yuki supiera que ella lo observaba. Al instante las hojas cayeron.

— Sakura-sensei —articuló.

La Haruna miró las hojas caer y se acercó al chico.

— Yuki ¿Cómo hiciste esto? —preguntó colocándose a su altura.

— No estoy muy seguro —respondió desviando la mirada.

Ella respiró hondo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo haces? —dijo seria.

— Desde siempre, creo —contestó inocente mirando sus ojos.

— Ya veo —le dijo sonriendo con ternura— ¿Y... tus amigas pueden hacerlo?

Yuki volvió a desviar su mirada y tardó unos segundos en responder.

— No... —soltó firme.

Sakura lo observó un poco más. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el chico comenzó a mover unas hojas, haciéndolas volar en círculos sobre sus manos.

— ¿No le gusta?

— Si, es muy hermoso —dijo sonriendo, para luego despeinarlo un poco— Ven —se levantó — Vayamos con la Hokage.

Yuki dejó las hojas y la siguió. Por lo visto ese niño le tenía mucho aprecio a la Senju y le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

— No —respondió por fin.

— Entiendo —asintió Sakura. Ella quería asegurarse de estar en lo correcto y, hasta ahora, ambas versiones coincidían— Bueno, me retiro —hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir.

Yuki, que esperaba afuera, sonrió feliz cuando la pelirrosa salió y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Tsunade antes de irse.

— Vamos a hacer ejercicios para que moldees tu chakra —informó Sakura.

— Eso es aburrido Sakura-sensei —se quejaba Yuki.

— A ver... —la pelirrosa llevó una mano a su cara— Entonces Taijutsu.

Yuki asintió repetidas veces y Tsunade sonrió.

— Espera un momento, Sakura —llamó y se acercó a la nombrada, entregándole tres papelitos— Son pases para la academia, dale uno a Naruto y otro a Sasuke. Quiero que pasen mañana y le muestren el lugar a estos chicos.

— Cuente conmigo, Lady Tsunade.

Sakura hizo reverencia y se marchó. Tsunade suspiró.

— Espero que las cosas no se compliquen —comentó y Shizune suspiró.

* * *

— Ahhh —gritó la alumna del Uzumaki, luego de caer una vez más al suelo.

La chica sabía lo básico del entrenamiento y ahora el resto constaba de práctica, por lo cual Naruto sólo se dedicaba a observarla. Las últimas horas nada más que caídas divisaban sus ojos, según él, estaba peor que la vez que entre él y Sasuke compitieron para ver quién llegaba antes a la cima del árbol. Ella no avanzaba mucho, sólo unos escasos centímetros. Nada extraordinario.

A pesar de todo, su cuerpo si demostraba el tiempo que tenía entrenando. Era persistente, eso no lo negaba, pero se estaba desagastando y sólo era el primer día.

— Es suficiente por hoy —dijo el rubio levántandose del suelo.

— Pero... —intentó diferir ella, con respiración agitada.

— Ya está atardeciendo.

— Un... intento más —se levantó con dificultad, corrió hacia el árbol y logró subir un poco su tronco, más por el impulso que tomó que por cualquier otra cosa. Cuando dejó de sentir la madera bajo sus pies, supuso que caería de nuevo, en tal acto cerró los ojos por instinto y espero... pero nada. Al abrirlos notó que alguien la sostenía del pie— Naruto —pronunció estando de cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? cada vez que entreno duro siempre tengo hambre y no hay nada mejor que ir a Ichiraku por un plato de ramen —contó feliz el rubio.

A ella se le escaparon varios gruñidos provenientes de su estómago, a lo cual Naruto rió.

— ¡Vamos a comer ramen! —dijo entusiasmado dejando a la chica de pie en el suelo. Él se encaminó y ella no se movió— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó deteniéndose, ella negó con una sonrisa y corrió junto a él.

* * *

Sasuke seguía en el campo de entrenamiento junto a Kasai. Ambos sin moverse un centímetro y, a su vez, batallando a ver quién mataba primero al otro con la mirada. Notando la hora Sasuke se levantó, Kasai lo imitó.

— Ya se está haciendo tarde —comentó el moreno— Mañana no será como hoy, eso te lo aseguro.

Kasai bufó y caminó junto a su sensei. Abandonando el bosque.

Ya en el centro de la aldea las luces abundaban y daban un aire acogedor al lugar.

— Ya deberías irte a tu casa —comentó Sasuke volteando para ver a la niña que ya no estaba atrás de él. Su cara mostró seriedad, maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a buscarla. No fue difícil, ella estaba a unos pocos metros de él, justo en un puesto de frutas, pero no exactamente por querer comprar.

Sasuke se le acercó por detrás y la tomó por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, levántandola.

— Ay —soltó Kasai mientras se le caían un par de manzanas. Él miró aquellas manzanas rodar con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —exclamó molesto.

— Tengo hambre —susurró en respuesta evitando los ojos de su sensei.

— ¡Y decidiste robar tu comida!

Kasai apretó los dientes.

— ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que coma si no la... si no hago esto? —Sasuke la miró sorprendido— A los huérfanos no les regalan la comida, Sasuke.

A unos escazos pasos de ahí, cierto par iba caminando.

— No debes esforzarte tanto.

— Es que no puedo evitarlo sensei. Me gusta entrenar.

— Está bien, pero también debes cuidarte. No te servirá de nada el entrenamiento si terminas en el hospital.

— Sakura —dijo Sasuke al ver a la chica.

— ¡Sasuke! —se acercó y el otro la siguió.

— Yuki.

— Veo que te diviertes, Kasai —dijo el castaño confundido con respecto al agarre de Sasuke.

— Hump —Kasai se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó la Haruno.

— Nada —cortó el moreno.

— Bueno... toma —le entregó un papelito— Lady Tsunade me lo dió, dice que mañana los llevemos a la academia y que les mostremos el lugar, pero tengo que dárselo a Naruto también y...

— Hump sé justo donde estará ese idiota —interrumpió el Uchiha y miró a la chica que aún sostenía— Tsk. Vamos —se la montó en el hombro y empezó a caminar. Kasai intentó safarse pero era obvio que él tenía más fuerza

Sakura lo miró extrañado y junto con Yuki los siguieron.

* * *

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —exclamó Naruto antes de dar el primer bocado a su ramen. Se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de que su acompañante no la probaba— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó inspeccionando el plato.

— Ramen —respondió sonriente.

— No quiero comerlo.

Naruto casi se cae de la silla ¡Nadie despreciaba ramen si él estaba presente! ¡Nadie!

— ¡Cómetelo! —ordenó saltando de su silla.

— No quiero.

— Bien, yo me lo como —tomó el plato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nuevamente le sonaron las tripas. Observó a un Naruto a punto de devorar lo que antes era suyo y se resignó.

— Está bien, me lo comeré —masculló y Naruto sonrió, sacó un poco de ramen del plato con sus palillos, sopló y lo ingirió, se tardó cuanto quiso saboreándolo y después de parpadear un par de veces, básicamente se atragantó con el platillo mientras que el rubio sonreía complacido.

Estaba a punto de comer cuando ella lo sorprendió pidiendo otro plato. Quizás eso no sería tan bueno como parecía. Seguro su sapito sufriría.

— Naruto —se escuchó a lo lejos y ambos miraron en esa dirección.

— Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó una vez estuvieron frente a ellos.

— Toma —la pelirrosa le dió el papel— Tienes que llevarla a la academia mañana y darle un recorrido o algo así.

— De acuerdo, gracias Sakura.

— De nada, ya me tengo que ir. Vamos Yuki —el chico asintió.

— Espera ¿No van a comer?

— Ya comimos, Naruto. Vine porque debía darte eso —señaló el papel— Ahora llevaré a Yuki a su casa. Nos vemos, Sasuke.

— Adiós chicas —se despidió Yuki y ambos salieron.

— ¿Por qué la traes así? —preguntó el rubio.

— Eso no importa —Sasuke bajó a Kasai y pidió una orden de ramen. Cuando estuvo lista la dejó en un puesto libre— Come —le ordenó.

Ella dudó por un momento pero terminó sentándose a comer.

— Gracias —susurró con la mirada baja cuando acabó con la comida.

— Hump —respondió y se levantó dispuesto a irse— Nos vemos mañana.

Kasai también se levantó y se despidió para luego correr tras su sensei.

— Sólo quedamos nosotros —dijo Naruto.

— Así es —la castaña tomó un pedazo de puerco del plato de Naruto.

— Oye eso no es justo —se quejó y ella tomó otro — ¡Hey!

— Gracias —dijo en tono bajo.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada...


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

-:::-:::-

_La verdadera educación de un hombre comienza varias generaciones atrás._

_Eleuterio Manero_

_-:::-:::-_

_._

_._

_._

Era temprano en la mañana y el equipo 7, junto a sus respectivos estudiantes, caminaban por las calles de la aldea, todos en dirección a la academia. El grupo mayor distanciado un poco del menor, este último delante del primero.

— Oye Yuki ¿No haz notado algo extraño con ellos? —preguntó Kasai haciendo referencia a quiénes les seguían.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —enmarcó una ceja.

Kasai se encogió de hombros.

— Son sólo especulaciones —respondió y haciendo una seña los acercó a ella para susurrar algo— Sakura le manda "miraditas" a Sasuke —acentuó las comillas— Y pues... Naruto...

— Naruto lo hace con Sakura —terminó la castaña.

— Es como una especie de triángulo amoroso o algo así —explicó la morena.

— Son como nosotros —aclaró Yuki con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Nosotros? —dijeron en coro ambas chicas. Kasai con el ceño fruncido sumado a brazos cruzados y la otra con cara de confusión.

— ¿Cómo? —interrogó la castaña.

— Pues...

— Espero que estés completamente seguro de lo dirás ahora —amenazó Kasai con el puño en alto.

Yuki expresó su nerviosismo y se alejó un poco.

— Bueno, bueno, quizás no son como nosotros —dijo con las manos arriba a la vez que sudaba— Aunque no parece que tú lo niegues —expresó un poco más relajado con respecto a la castaña.

— Bueno... —se sonrojó y con un dedo se acaricio la mejilla izquierda— Tú no eres mi tipo.

El chico se sorprendió lo más que pudo, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, se limitó a hacer una mueca mientras la morena se reía.

El trío de sensei's también estaba metido en su charla e ignorando cualquier cosa que los niños dijeran.

— ¿Qué tal les ha ido a ustedes? —preguntó Naruto señalando a los menores.

— A mi me ha ido bien —comenzó Sakura con una sonrisa— Yuki tiene más inclinación por el Taijutsu pero creo que pronto empezara a querer algo más —volteó y se fijó en su alumno, recordando aquella escena en el bosque— ¿A ti cómo te ha ido, Sasuke?

— Hump.

— Me suena a que no te ha sido fácil —se burló Naruto.

— Cállate idiota. Esa chiquilla sólo necesita que alguien la discipline.

— Claaaro... Por mi parte, ella es algo desconfiada pero supongo que es sólo porque nos acabamos de conocer —dijo el rubio.

— Al parecer a ti tampoco te ha ido tan bien —comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto estaba punto de responder, pero notó que los otros se habían detenido.

— Hemos llegado —dijo la Haruno.

— Aquí hay muchos niños —comentó Kasai.

— Este lugar se ve muy bonito —decía la castaña mientras entraba corriendo.

— Aquí nos despedimos —habló Naruto yendo junto a la chica.

Sasuke tomó también su camino y Kasai lo siguió.

— Bueno Yuki, nosotros deberíamos... ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la pelirrosado poniéndose a la altura del chico.

— Estaba recordando a...

— A tus padres.

— No, a ellos no los conocí. Era a mis abuelos, los extraño mucho —confesó triste y con mirada al suelo.

— Lamento mucho que los hayas perdido, Yuki —Sakura sonrió con ternura— Pero ahora me tienes a mi.

— Gracias Sakura-sensei —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios— También está Lady Tsunade.

— He notado que le tienes mucho aprecio —comentó la Haruno despeinándolo.

— Si, es que ella es una de las primeras personas que vi desde que perdí a mis abuelos y la quiero mucho.

— Pues ahora debes entrenar mucho y hacerla feliz volviéndote un gran ninja.

— Eso haré Sakura-sensei. Ella es una gran ninja ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto que si. Es muy fuerte y tiene una fuerza increíble e incluso es capaz de mantener un jutsu sin interrupción alguna.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué Jutsu?

— Jajaja no le digas que te conté esto, pero Lady Tsunade no tiene la edad que aparenta, ella es más vieja... tiene como unos cincuenta y tantos años.

— ¿Cincuenta? —repitió y ella asintió— Y-ya veo... mejor entremos —dijo comenzando a caminar.

— Está bien —respondió Sakura algo confundida.

* * *

Sasuke y Kasai caminaban por los pasillos de la academia, la chica estaba intrigada con el lugar y por eso lo revisaba como podía. Entró a una habitación y el moreno la tomó por el cuello de la camisa un vez más, el hecho de haber entrado no le molestaba, el problema era que allí estaban dando clases y ella había interrumpido. El Uchiha la miró desafiante dándole a entender que debía disculparse.

— Lo siento —soltó obligada, pero eso cambió rápidamente al notar a los alumnos, de hecho, uno en específico.

— No pasó nada —tranquilizó un castaño con una sonrisa.

— Esto no volverá a pasar, Iruka-sen... —el moreno no terminó su frase a causa de cierta chica que se había soltado.

— Buenos días —saludó alegre— ¿No le importa si me quedo a observar la clase?

La cara de Sasuke no tenía precio ¿Desde cuando ella era tan amable?

— No es problema —respondió Iruka riendo— Siéntate, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Kasai —contestó aún sonriente sentándose cerca de aquél chico.

— Es un placer conocerte, Kasai —sonrió— Chicos saluden a su nueva compañera —ellos obedecieron sin mucho ánimo— Sasuke si lo deseas también puedes quedarte.

— Como sea —soltó y se acomodó en una esquina.

— Bueno, sigamos con la lección...

* * *

Aquél era una especie de almacén de armas, básicamente Kunai's y Shuriken's, nada más. Naruto observaba aburrido a la castaña, al parecer a ella le gustaban las armas, pero el rubio se estaba cansando de sólo mirar.

— Suficiente de esto, vayamos a otro sitio.

— Pero... quiero lanzar algunos —dijo sosteniendo varios con sus manos.

— De acuerdo pero sólo un par —culminó caminando rápido al que sería su blanco, era un árbol con una diana justo en el medio. Naruto lo señaló— Bien, hazlo.

Ella tomó aire, era la primera vez que lanzaba un Kunai. Se posicionó de una forma que sorprendió a Naruto, lo estaba haciendo correctamente, sujetaba el Kunai con la mano derecha y se mantenía firme, estaba impresionado, todo cambió cuando lo lanzó.

Pudo haber caído en cualquier lado, en otro árbol, en el suelo, cerca del borde del blanco, pero terminó exactamente sobre la cabeza del Uzumaki, el cuál dio un salto al notar dicho objeto puntiagudo tan cerca de su ser.

— Este... —un color carmín adornó las mejillas de la niña— Lo siento —aquello sonó casi como una pregunta, resultante de la vergüenza que sentía.

— ¡Los Kunai's y tú son mala combinación! —expresó enojado mientras la señalaba para después largarse.

— ¡Espera Naruto! eso fue un accidente —corrió tras él.

* * *

Yuki caminaba rápido, a Sakura le parecía extraña la forma en la que actuaba. Lo llamó repetidas veces, pero él no parecía prestar mucha atención, se le notaba pensativo.

— ¡Yuki! —llamó una vez más y el chico se detuvo. Justo ahora estaban en el patio de la academia.

Se volteó lentamente y ella pudo darse cuenta de la expresión que presentaba el chico, se veía melancólico y algo cansado.

— ¿Te pasa algo... ? ¡Yuki! —se le acercó con prisa cuando lo vio desmayarse— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! —intentó fallidamente hacerlo reaccionar mientras lo movía descontroladamente.

* * *

— Bien, la clase terminó. Pueden salir —avisó Iruka para culminar.

Sasuke que seguía sin moverse de su esquina, suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar lo anterior, sólo para darse cuenta de que el salón estaba desalojado y que ya no había ni un alma allí. Salió del aula y con la mirada buscó a la morena que antes lo acompañaba, la encontró mirando escondida desde una pared.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —le preguntó en seco y Kasai se exaltó.

— Shhh, no hagas tanto ruido —una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro al momento de divisar la penetrante mirada de su sensei— Perdón...

— No respondiste mi pregunta.

— No seas aburrido Naruto, yo sólo quería practicar tiro al blanco, no tenemos que irnos por este pequeño accidente.

Kasai dejó a Sasuke a un lado y se concentró en aquella voz que escuchó provenir del lugar que antes observaba. Sabía perfectamente de quién era.

— Este no fue pequeño accidente ¡Casi me decapitas con ese kunai! —dejó su mirada acusatoria y se rascó la cabeza— Bueno quizás exagero, pero aún así ya es suficiente por hoy —sentenció.

— Jefe.

— No puedo hablar ahora Konohamaru —el rubio siguió su camino a punto de pasar por donde se encontraban los otros dos.

_Konohamaru._ Kasai sonrió al escuchar el nombre.

— No hago nada —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa — Sólo que... ya es hora de irnos ¿No crees?

— Hump —el Uchiha se acercó a revisar que era lo que la niña observaba tan interesadamente pero se detuvo al encontrar a Naruto justo frente a él. Un tic se formó en su ojo derecho. Un par de centímetros más y...

_Casi pasa de nuevo._ Pensaron con asco tanto Sasuke como Naruto.

— _ Eso estuvo cerca_ —suspiró aliviado el rubio— Ya nos vamos. Hasta luego, Sasuke —siguió su camino y la castaña se fue con él tratando de convencerlo de quedarse, pero ya no lo lograría.

Sasuke miró detalladamente esa escena y ante cualquier cosa prefirió no hacer comentarios.

— De acuerdo, nos vamos —soltó aburrido.

— Estupendo, ahora —el moreno posó sus ojos en ella esperando a que terminara su comentario— Voy a irme un momento, no me tardaré nada —antes de que se lo negara se fue corriendo— ¡Te veré afuera de Ichiraku en unos minutos! —gritó ya algo lejos antes de marcharse.

— Maldita enana —dijo Sasuke entre dientes. Poco a poco le estaba colmando la paciencia y pobre de ella cuando se acabara.

* * *

Naruto y su estudiante se encontraban ya en la salida de la academia, caminaban tranquilamente sin lugar exacto al cual ir. El rubio ya estaba pensando en que deberían ir a comer un poco para pasar el mal trago del kunai, mientras que la niña que lo acompañaba tenía otra cosa en mente.

— Naruto —detuvo al mayor halando parte de su ropa.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué es el Kyubi? —preguntó curiosa— Escuché a varias personas hablando sobre eso cuando nos veían.

— Pues... —pensó varias veces las palabras adecuadas para explicarle sin que se volviera complicado y en cierta forma, no quería que al saber eso ella también pensara de la misma forma en la que anteriormente lo juzgaban todos, como un demonio— Vamos a mi casa, te mostraré algunas cosas.

Ella lo miró y asintió tranquilamente a la vez que se encaminaban a dicho lugar.

* * *

Sakura acomodaba unos papeles en la habitación de hospital en la ahora estaban ella y Yuki. El chico se removió en su cama y parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse.

— Con cuidado —avisó la pelirrosa ayudándolo— ¿Te sientes bien?

Yuki se estiró.

— Si —respondió observándola— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó frotando su ojo izquierdo.

— Te desmayaste. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Al instante el chico recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado y negó sin control y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Hoy no desayuné bien, es que... no tenía mucha hambre en la mañana, eso es todo —aclaró.

— Debes comer bien todos los días —regañó una Sakura no muy convencida— De todas formas si te pasa algo más lo sabremos, mandé a que te hicieran unos exámenes.

— ¿E-exámenes?

— Tranquilo, son muy precisos y ya pasó así que no te dolerá nada —caminó hacia la puerta— En un rato te traeré algo de comer, ya regreso —le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

El castaño observó la ventana.

— _Tengo que deshacerme de esos exámenes..._

* * *

Kasai se encontraba en una biblioteca de la aldea, buscando libros en la sección de Jutsu's. Les daba una rápida ojeada y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, los devolvía de inmediato y tomaba otro.

Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que se fijó y notó que había dado en el blanco.

— Aquí está —susurró— ¡Lo encontré! —habló emocionada y otras personas que allí se encontraban la callaron— Lo siento —se disculpó y salió con el libro entre sus manos— Lo traeré pronto —le avisó a la bibliotecaria.

— ¡Oye niña! —se quejó esta sin poder detenerla.

* * *

Naruto y la castaña ya habían llegado a casa del primero y mientras este rebuscaba entre sus cosas para encontrar algo desconocido para la chica, ella se quedaba divisando el desastre que tenía Naruto por hogar.

— Vaya... —decía pasándole de largo a un gran bulto— ¿En este lugar es dónde vive? —suspiró y siguió revisando hasta que algo llamó su atención y se dispuso a tomarlo— ¿"Icha Icha"? —leía la castaña la portada del objeto— ¿Qué libro es este? —escuchó un ruido y lo escondió entre su ropa— Lo leeré y después lo traeré de vuelta.

— ¡Lo encontré! —se emocionó el rubio y fue junto a la chica— Mira esto.

— Es... un dibujo.

— Si, me lo dio un amigo llamado Sai, pero mira lo que hay en él.

— ¿Un zorro?

— Ese zorro es el Kyubi.

Tomó el papel con apuro.

— ¿Este zorro? —preguntó y Naruto asintió— Ya veo.

— Pero eso no es todo. ¿Quieres que te diga donde está?

— ¡Si! —respondió entusiasta.

Naruto señaló su abdomen.

— ¡¿Te lo comiste?! —preguntó perpleja.

— No —dijo con la mano en su cara — Para hacerlo más sencillo podría decirte que... que está dentro de mi.

Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— Oh —expresó haciéndole entender que ya había captado el mensaje — No sabía que eso era posible.

— Pues si lo es.

— Ahora lo entiendo.

— Que bien.

— Estás embarazado.

Naruto perdió el equilibrio por un momento.

— No ¡Claro que no! El zorro está sellado dentro de mi.

— ¿Sellado? —preguntó desentendida.

— Si, mis padres lo sellaron en mi interior para proteger la aldea.

— ¿Por qué hicieron una cosa así? ¿Acaso no te dolió?

— En ese entonces yo era sólo un bebé y la verdad no recordaría si me dolió o no —el chico sonrió— Ellos murieron poco después de que nací, pero lo hicieron porque confiaban y creían en mi —un aire nostálgico se reflejó en las palabras del rubio.

— Debe ser lindo —dijo ella con cierta tristeza— Me refiero a... que tus padres confíen en ti y todo eso, sin siquiera conocerte...

— Lo siento, olvidaba que tu perdiste a los tuyos durante la guerra.

— Eso no importa. ¿P-podrías? —bajó la mirada.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Me enseñarías alguna foto de ellos? —preguntó tímida y Naruto colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.

— Claro que si —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— _Gracias Naruto..._

* * *

— Maldición —repitió por décimo tercera vez aquél moreno que llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando frente a la tienda de ramen.

— Sasuke —el nombrado se sobresaltó al no haber sentido la presencia de la dueña de aquella voz y al instante una mirada asesina fue lo que le dedicó— ¿Me tardé mucho? —preguntó tranquila.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

— Tranquilo, estaba buscando algo —se excusó.

— ¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja.

— Antes... ¿me llevarías con Naruto?

— ¿Para qué?

— Es que necesito hacer algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, será rápido.

El Uchiha suspiró.

— Está bien. No está aquí así que supongo que quizás esté en su casa. Vamos.

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa del rubio y en efecto seguían ahí.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? —preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Sasuke miró a su alumna y entró tranquilamente.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —se apresuró a preguntar Kasai.

— En el baño —señaló el chico confundido— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó rascando su cabeza.

Kasai caminó por donde Naruto le indicó y encontró a su amiga de cuclillas en la puerta del baño.

— ¿Eh? —soltó la morena.

La otra ni siquiera se había percatado de que había alguien tras ella, estaba concentrada.

— Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —logra articular ya levantada.

— ¿Qué es? —Kasai señala un pequeño libro que la otra sostiene.

— ¡Nada! —se sonroja y con un movimiento rápido la chica guarda el "Icha Icha" entre sus ropas.

— De acuerdo —dice no muy convencida pero igual lo deja pasar y le enseña a su compañera lo que trae— Tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Un plan?

— Si, haremos que nos enseñen este Jutsu —dijo mientras señalaba.

— ¿Jutsu de Transformación?

Y Kasai asiente...


End file.
